Death's Trio's Job
by Emerald Mist1
Summary: Graphic-ish torture. Read at your own risk. Involves magic, slash, threesome pairing. Scorpia hires Death's Trio for help with Alex. What will the outcome be?


**This is the sequel to Infinity. I would really appreciated you reading that before this because it will be confusing if you don't. I'm not going to explain how Theodore Nott, Harry Potter, and Blaise Zabini's bond came about.**

Harry Potter grinned at his bond mates as they spotted the dirty blonde talking to a dark skinned boy. Their targets were oblivious to them. This was supposed to be MI6's best agent, yet, the three assassins had him surrounded already. As if someone could run from this life.

_**What now,**__**Kit?**_ Blaise Zabini asked his smallest lover.

_**Do you guys want to play with them first? After all, we have magic, and they have nothing. Theo's already taken out Jack Starbright and Sabina Pleasure.**_

_**And what an easy target they were!**_Theodore Nott sneered as Alex Rider boasted at beating Tom Harris at the video game they were playing. _**Er, they're heading to the kitchen!**_ The trio shared a look. They dropped silently behind them as they finally reached the kitchen. Both boys froze in horror. Harry aimed his gun at Tom's back and fired. The green glow swallowed the teen as the youngest spy spun around.

"Alex Rider, Death has spoken. I, Infinity, and my companions Malice and Trance, are to bring you in." The blonde glanced at his friends. "They were ordered to be killed, and we follow Death's orders." The spy reacted instantly, aiming a roundhouse kick at Harry. The fourteen year old blocked it as Theo stunned him.

* * *

"Do me a favor, watch him. Feel free to torture him." Mr. Kurst sneered, and the three nodded, taking as the man meant. To actually hurt the boy. To break him even further. Harry woke the teen.

"Hello Rider." The boy's eyes were dull as he stared at Harry. The wizard was twirling his gun in his hand. "You see, no one is coming after you because they think you killed Ms. Starbright, Miss Pleasure, and Mr. Harris."

"What? But-"

"You see, we have abilities that make us special." Theo continued with a sadistic grin. He used his bow to lift the teen's chin up to meet their eyes. "I think that Trance will like to play with you for a bit." Blaise pulled out his knives, a Cheshire grin spreading on his face. His Cruciatus Curse filled the tips of the thread knives. He lashed out, frowning when Alex just clenched his teeth.

"He's going to be fun, luvs." He increased the feeling behind the curse, causing a whimper to escape Alex's mouth. "I might need help, it seems. Or should I cast one of my own?" Harry grinned.

"You should use _simulant e_." Or pretend in out. It made a person feel like they were being turned inside out. It was painful and slow, and only stopped when the caster wished. The knives took on the sickly red hue of the curse as a scream echoed the room. Harry chuckled as the curse ended an hour later.

"Do you feel dead yet, Rider?"

"Go to hell!" The spy snarled.

"Mmhm...I don't think so. See, I've already been there. Now, what shall we do next?" Harry trailed his gun up and down the teen's face. "I could use that. _sexualis impetu."_ Alex screamed as blood pooled from around his anus. Harry growled when the eyes still held defiance. _"asperior!_" The two spells combined made the victim feel as if they were being raped and torn in two. "Well Alex?"

"Bastard!"

"It's your fault, you know. That they're dead, that is." Theo purred. His techniques were mental destruction. He used psychology to destroy their mind. "The girls, they didn't die painlessly, and you were in the next room, completely able to help."

"No...you're lying!"

"It's true. You see, they cried and cried for your help. Screamed in pain as they went through what you're going through." With a flick of his wrist, screams and pleas filled the room. "It's your fault, because you are a Spy. You should know better. Double agents die, Alex Rider. They, and everyone they ever loved."

"Y-you're lying!"

"Don't you hear what they're crying? _'Help us Alex! Don't! Stop! It hurts! Alex, help us! Where are you? ALEX!'_ It was beautiful."

"Why are you doing this? You're my age..."

"Exactly. You know that this world isn't fair. Life is cruel, and people are used." Alex let out a choked sob as the door opened. Mr. Kurst grinned. "He's all your's. Shouldn't take much more to make him break." The three teens spun on their heels, landing in a different room.

"That was a stress reliever. We should get ready for school."

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
